


I Found The Kid

by vktrnkfrv



Series: Endgame Fix-Its [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, but not really, endgame was stupid, it literally killed me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vktrnkfrv/pseuds/vktrnkfrv
Summary: Tony finds Peter





	I Found The Kid

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little something I had came up with. There aren't really any spoilers in here. But be careful, cause there might be some in here and I don't know it. (But lets be real, who hasn't seen Endgame yet?)

 

Tony laid rested against the rubble. They had won. Thanos was gone and everyone was back. Or so he hoped. He was still to see his Spider-Boy. He hoped he was alright. Drawing a shaky breath, Tony stood up. There was huge chunks of his suit missing. He couldn’t remember wear he had lost them, nor did he care. He had the money to get a new one anyway. 

 

He ran through the mass Avengers group. He saw a very teary reunion between Steve and Bucky. Even though he had killed his parents, he had found it in himself to forgive the Winter Solder. That didn’t matter at the moment. He felt his heart pound, he could feel the blood rushing in his ears as he willed himself to run faster. 

 

“Sir, your heart rate is elevated.” He heard FRIDAY tell him. He didn’t even bother to reply to FRIDAY and carried on running through the crowd of people.

 

He past through a lot of people, all a blur to him. He was going to run faster, but the scene in front of him made him come to a screaming holt. There was Peter, sitting on the rubble of the Avengers Compound. He still look exactly the same, the only difference, was his hair was a messy mop on top of his head. He was leaning forward, with his elbows on his knees and his head being held down in his hands. 

 

He looked young, to young. He was only fifteen and he had to fight for his life and the whole universe. A pang of regret flooded Tony. If he hadn’t brought him into this world, he wouldn’t be here. But the thought was quickly banished. As selfish as it seemed, Tony was glad that Peter was here. He knew deep down there would have been no other way that he would have got to personally meet the kid. 

 

“Peter.” Tony breathed. Tony had said it so quiet that he doubted that he had heard it. But his enhanced hearing picked it up. Peter’s head snapped up and looked in the direction of Tony. The kid had done it so fast that he though Peter had broken his neck. Tony’s heart burst at the light in Peter’s eyes. 

 

“Mister Stark.” Peter had tears in his eyes. He was on his feet in an instant and ran to his mentor. Tony started to walk towards Peter and they met half way. Tony staggered backwards as he took the brunt force of the kid throwing himself into Tony’s arms. 

 

“I was scared. It was like I fell asleep, like in your arms. Then I woke up again and you were gone.” Tony was expecting Peter to take a breath, but the kid didn’t. “And like Dr. Strange was there and those space dudes were there too. And then Strange made is orange portal and-”

 

Tony cut off the kid and pulled Peter into his chest. And wrapped his arms around the boy. He felt at peace, he could feel his heart rate come back down to a steady pulse. “I’m happy you’re back kid.” Tony smiled down at his son. Son? Where had that come from, sure he liked the kid, possibly even love the kid. But son? He looked down at the kid who was resting on his chest and realised how much of a great big brother he would be for Morgan. Son. Peter Parker, son of Tony Stark, it had a nice ring to it. 

 

“C’mon.” Tony started to pull the kid along with him. 

 

“Where are we going?” Peter questioned. 

 

“Home.” Tony smiled at Peter.

 

Tony had picked Peter up and some stage and was flying back home with him. Somewhere on the way Peter had fallen asleep. 

 

“Tones? Where are you?” Tony heard Rhodey. 

 

“Just flying home. Where’s Pepper?” Tony asked. 

 

“Back at home with Morgan.” Rhodey said. Tony’s smile grew. 

 

“I found him.” 

 

“Who?”

 

“The kid.” Tony had never felt this good in his whole life. Finally, after five long years, his family was back together again. 


End file.
